Since U Been Gone
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Cho Chang reflects on a relationship between Cedric and a bushy haired Gryffindor. This is very Anti Cho. No Flames Please


**Title: **Since U Been Gone**  
Author: **hiphopmarmalade**  
Rating: **PG-13 (T) **  
Pairing/Character: **Cedric Diggory/ Hermione Granger**  
Summary:** During her 5th year Cho Chang reflects on what happened between her Cedric and a bushy haired Gryffindor**  
Warnings: **Really mean angst filled Cho. AU. Swearing.  
**Word Count:** 1,018  
**Notes:** I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Since U Been Gone" by the amazing Kelly Clarkson. Written for LJ community 7musicalmuses.

* * *

_Here's the thing we started off friends_  
_ It was cool but it was all pretend_  
_ Yeah Yeah_  
_ Since U Been Gone_

I saw how you looked at her. You were a fool, Cedric. I shouldn't have been just your friend. You should look at me with those looks of adoration and love. Not her. Not some stupid little fourth year who spends more time on books and schoolwork than relationships and boys. She was so afraid of people finding out the truth about you two. She never really loved you. I loved you- that is why I kept up the charade you had asked me to. I always thought you would come around. I always thought that you would realize that you should love me. You should have never cared about Hermione Granger.

_  
You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone  
_

Before you started running around with that Plain Jane Granger bitch you were all about me. You were the perfect boyfriend. You doted on me. You walked me to every class. You would send me love letters most mornings at breakfast. That is why I let you love me. You treated me like the princess I am.

_  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say  
_

Don't think I was superficial. All the attention you gave me just made me notice you. Once I started spending some time with you I started to realize how wonderful your personality was. You were loyal to me. You were kind. You were brave. You were my knight in shining armor and I will never forget that. I really did want to spend my life with you.

_  
But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone  
_

I had a chance to get what I wanted. I could have gone to the Yule Ball with Harry Fucking Potter! But no of course it was not possible. I had to keep up with you and little charade so you precious Hermione could keep her stupid little secrets. She still got to go with a champion. She should have been punished for taking my Cedric away from me. I don't care about how Dumbledore interfered. I wanted you and just you. I didn't want to share. Harry didn't like her. He liked me. I could have gone to the ball with someone who liked me but you just had to ruin that for me. Didn't you?

_  
How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone  
_

Ever since you told me how you had fallen out of love with me but loved someone else and she was too afraid to let people know I was pissed. I know you wanted to protect that little boyfriend stealing slut. I never did understand why. I always thought even throughout our little play that you would come around and see how wrong she was for you. But you never fucking did.

_  
How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way  
_

It hurt having to tell everyone that we were together even though I knew that late at night if she was hurt or just even looked at you the two of you would be snogging to your hearts content. I hated having to make up stories about how much you loved me when you wouldn't even give a damn if my mother passed away if Granger couldn't find the book she wanted in the fucking library.

_  
But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
_

I knew that as soon as you didn't need me for appearances I would be the most wanted girl in school. I mean a fucking Triwizard Champion dumped me. And it wasn't for the Veela. It was for a boring little whore. But I was stuck. I couldn't get the attention I deserved.

_  
You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again  
_

And then there was maze. You died. It was over. I still put on a show of crying when Potter dragged your body back; after all I had my reputation to consider. Now I didn't have to hear your begging and pleading a bribing to help trick the school. You were gone. I was free.

_  
Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want_

That summer I dated Roger Davies. But he was like you. He was way too much like you. It hurt. He wasn't what I had wanted. But, Cedric you did me some good. You showed me what I did want. I just needed to learn from my mistakes.

_  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
You should know  
That I get what_

Next Hogsmeade weekend I have a date with Harry Potter. He's exactly what I want. He's brave and he knows that being a traitor and a liar is wrong. I thought the Hufflepuff in you would know that.

_  
Since U Been Gone_

The Granger bitch has cried her eyes out ever since you died. She feels like she lost the best thing that ever happened to her. I know otherwise.

_  
Since U Been Gone_

I get to go out with The Boy Who Lived. I get sympathy from everyone. I got what I want.

_  
Since U Been Gone_

And you, Cedric, can't feel or do anything because you are dead. That's justice in my book.


End file.
